shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kohon Kohon no Mi
Introduction The Kohon Kohon no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows it's user to gain new skills and abilities by recording them in a book Usage The user of the Kohon Kohon no Mi gains the ability to summon a large book at will. This book is initially blank, and the user can write in it as they please. The user of the fruit becomes capable of any skills or techniques that are described in the book, so long as they are physically possible. This will not take effect unless the recorded skills are detailed in terms of things that would normally be possible for the user or somebody of their species. An exception to this is if the user's physiology has unique characteristics that give them different abilities to the norm to begin with, in which case they are able to record skills that would be possible for them specifically. However, the fruit's power cannot be used to induce these changes itself. The user does not automatically gain any skills or abilities that are not recorded, even if their listed abilities would imply they did. However, as they are profficient in any technique that is sufficiently described, there is nothing stopping them from simply learning any secondary skills through practice, a feet made much easier by their existing mastery. In addition to this power, the user gains a dramatic boost to their perception and comprehension, making them much better able to learn by observation. Strengths The main strengths of the Kohon Kohon no Mi lie in it's pottential for relatively quick learning. instead of undergoing lengthy training in a subject or skill, the user of the fruit need only understand it clearly on a theoretical level, and then be able to write this down in words, in order to gain the practical skill. With the additional ability to learn quickly by observation, the user can pottentially gain an incredibly flexible, versatile skillset. Things that could take years to master could actually be learned in a matter of hours or less simply by writing an explanation of them in the book. Furthermore, it is not actually necessary for the user to have even encountered or witnessed a skill or technique first hand to learn it. The user can instead simply transcribe manuals or texts doccumenting abilities directly, so long as they can understand what is being transcribed. Weaknesses The Kohon Kohnon no Mi, while allowing the user to easily master skills and abilities without going through lengthly practice or training, does not actually improve the pottential of the user themselves. Therefore, the limit to their abilities is effectively capped at what they would be physically capable of. While the user's physical statistics are altered to a limited extent if necessary to perform a recorded technique, they cannot learn anything they do not meet the requirements to perform normally. Therefore a normal two armed human cannot learn abilities such as a squid fishman's six armed Rokutoryu through this power. Even if such abilities were recorded, the power would not take effect in any way until it were possible for the user to use the skills in question Perhaps the largest weakness of the power is that perfect knowledge of a skill is not always a substitute for experience. Somebody who learned a skill by more conventional means may have a much better understanding of when to apply it and when to consider other alternatives. They may also be more aware of their limitations than the fruit user, and less likely to be caught off guard. Additionally, the user's creativity is not boosted by the fruit. While they can learn existing skills, they do not neccesarily become any better at seeing new ways of using what they know, or inventing new techniques. Apart from this, the user sufferst the more obvious weakness of having to spend time writing down skills in detail in order to learn them, which may not always be conveniant, as well as the standard vulnerabilities to the the sea and seastone. Attacks Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman